Actions and Reactions
by NancyMay
Summary: Another look at that old chestnut, 'Adelaide'. I've tried to fill in the thoughts of Jean and Lucien, their inner conflicts. The story takes a slightly? different line, but is still, I hope, in line with the general season 3-4 break. I hope to end it with a happy ending, dear readers. I'll rate it T for it may go that way.
1. Chapter 1

Jean and Lucien battling their inner demons on her going to Adelaide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't really know what to do ,but she knew what she should do. Christopher had written to say that his wife was not coping well with motherhood, could she come to Adelaide and help out? Ordinarily she would have run to help him but, it was complicated. Mattie said she should do what she thought was right. But what she thought was right and what was right, in her experience were usually two different things altogether.

She couldn't just up and leave, she had to make arrangements, find someone to be housekeeper, receptionist and secretary to Dr Blake. She couldn't stay with Christopher, she would have to rent accommodation; which would mean getting a loan; not easy, she was a woman and would likely as not need a guarantor for the loan. It was all so dreadfully difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In between his investigating the death of Neville Franklin and worrying Alice for results of the tests on the soil round his mother's body, Lucien was aware Jean was battling some inner demons. He knew Christopher had asked her to go and help out with the baby, but she didn't appear to have said yes or no. He wanted her to make the decision herself, and, much as he needed her he knew he may have to let her go, at least for a while. She was distracted, he was distracted, they seemed to be growing apart, rather than together. Neither could confide in the other and so nothing was discussed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie watched Jean work through her problems. She had told her that the bank had refused her loan application, and then Jean refused Mattie's offer to ask her father to act as guarantor. She wished there was something else she could do to help her friend, but try as she might she could not think of anything. She couldn't help her financially, if she had been able to she would have given Jean her last shilling, but a nurse's pay covered her living costs and left little for anything else except to keep her clothed, and half the time she bought the fabric and Jean kindly made whatever garment she asked for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had decided that she would have to ask Lucien to act as guarantor, there was no one else she could ask without becoming horribly embarrassed. It was hard enough to ask the doctor, but he was happy to help, even though he didn't want her to leave. He was uncertain as to whether she would come back, and Jean wasn't sure either.

She hated that if she went Lucien would start drinking again. He still drank, but she had noticed that he didn't drink himself to oblivion so often these days, not even when he was confounded by a problem, or Patrick had been difficult, or Munro was being underhand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had told Lucien the results of the analysis of the soil. It appeared Genevieve had died of a overdose of strychnine, the same poison that killed Franklin. Lucien would not believe she had taken her own life, and even when Jean found out she had said it didn't sound like her. Lucien's father, Thomas, had talked about his late wife frequently and he never gave the impression Genevieve was the type to commit suicide. She had told Lucien this, knowing he would then try to solve the mystery of his mother's death, and in doing so he would have even less time for her. Maybe it was for the best, it would be easier for her to leave if Lucien was preoccupied.

Meanwhile, Christopher kept nagging his mother to come and help. She told him she had to make arrangements first, and couldn't some of the other mother's on the base help? Could he take some leave? In the back of her mind she wanted to know why Ruby's mother hadn't stepped up, after all, she lived in Adelaide. Mattie had asked her that very question, Jean was always expected to jump when asked. And she usually did, which meant that Mattie felt sorry for her, for the amount of times she was put upon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean continued to make appointments for the surgery, after all Lucien would still be ministering to the needs of the good folk of Ballarat, she found a stand-in housekeeper, Evelyn Toohey. She had been housekeeper to the late Father Morton and came highly recommended and eventually Jean decided she would have to go to Christopher and Ruby, at least for a little while.

She arranged to stay at the Soldier's Hill for the two days before she caught the bus. In her mind she hoped Lucien would come and persuade her to stay, or at least persuade her that she had a home in Ballarat, with him, when she came back. He'd said she would always have a job there, but that wasn't really what she had wanted or, indeed, needed him to say. He did go to her, but not for the reasons she hoped. He needed help with the case, and, as usual Jean was his sounding board.

She thought it was sweet he had gone to the trouble of making scones for her, even if it was a ruse. He'd actually remembered she was not keen on the ones at the hotel. They'd sat on the end of her bed in her room, drinking tea and eating scones and eventually she had set him on the right road, again.

She saw him out of her room and he held out his hand to shake hers, but when he took it he lifted it to his lips and gently and gentlemanly kissed the back of her hand.

'Come back soon, please.' A whisper, and then he was gone, without looking into her eyes again, afraid he may do something they would both regret. Jean found herself staring at the place he had kissed her and a tear slowly formed at the corner of her eye. She turned and closed the door before the tears really began to fall, as she knew they would, before anyone saw her.

In her room she surveyed the tea cup he had used, the remains of the scone he had eaten and the place on the end of her bed he had sat on. Alone in her room at his house she allowed the tears to fall when she needed them to; when she was angry, or hurt or just sad; now she did the same, but she didn't know if she was hurt or just sad. She wasn't angry, not this time, he had to deal with the Franklin case, but more importantly, his mother's death, the truth of how she had died, before he could move on, perhaps he would then allow his true feelings to show, to allow himself to fall in love with her, as she had fallen in love with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien descended the stairs slowly. Jean, as usual had sorted his thoughts and ideas out into a sensible order and he now knew how to deal with Clement, and he was also certain Jock was more involved in his mother's death and was possibly passing blame onto Franklin who was no longer able to defend himself. He had to get this sorted and quickly, before Jean went out of his life. He was so unsure she would ever come back to Ballarat, to him. He hadn't exactly given her cause to return. He took her for granted, was unreliable, late, or not appearing for meals and offended people in town on a regular basis, which made her angry and embarrassed. To add insult to injury, every time she defended him it added fuel to the gossip that they were sleeping together. He'd heard the gossip, Mattie had told him it happened and had even reported some of the things that were said. He didn't know what to do about that. Should he go around and tell everyone that he would not take advantage of her, that her reputation was his prior concern and that the talk was uncalled for and totally untrue? But Mattie had dissuaded him saying Jean would be even more embarrassed and his righteous indignation might have the opposite effect. She was right, of course. So he continued to listen to her cry at night, put up with her acid tongue when it all got a bit much for her and longed for a time she would let him comfort her.

He thought he might get some inspiration of how to solve the riddles before him at his mother's grave. Doug Ashby was there, placing some flowers in the ordinary little vase that stood there. Removing his hat and turning it round by the brim, in thought, he approached. The ensuing conversation with the former Police Superintendant made him angry. Doug had told him that it was Jock who had killed Genevieve, out of jealousy, angry that she refused to have an affair with him. Between them they hatched a plot to get Clement to admit what he had done to Franklin and Genevieve. They would have to involve Matthew and Charlie, the only two serving police officers they could trust.

When Jock pulled a gun on Lucien, Lucien told him he would have to kill him because it was the only way to stop the truth coming out. Although a bullet hole to the centre of Blake's forehead would indicate murder, not suicide. There again, a fleeting thought wafted through Lucien's brain, it would mean Jean could go to Adelaide with a clear conscience. Again another thought, she would still be hurt. If nothing else, they were friends. But it was not Lucien that died, it was Doug Ashby, and Lucien had to deal with his feelings over that.

At the station he watched as Charlie and Matthew informed Munro he would be going to Melbourne to answer charges of corruption. He felt a sense of relief, that Munro would be out of his hair and Matthew would be back in charge; he hoped. Then it hit him; Jean was about to board the bus for the long, tedious journey to Adelaide and he needed to speak to her. If he hurried he could catch her. For once the car started on request and he got to the station just as the bus driver was telling Jean they would have to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had one foot on the step when she heard a familiar voice call her,

'Jean! Jean! Wait, please!' He caught up with her.

'Lucien.' Her heart did a little flip of joy to see him, but as usual he was late. 'The bus is about to go, I have to get on.'

'No, wait.' He looked up at the clearly exasperated driver, 'can you get Mrs Beazley's luggage off, please?'

'Lucien!' Jean knew she would have to wait another two days before she could catch another one.

'I need to talk to you. You can go by train, later, if you really must.' He looked so desperate to speak and there were things she needed to hear, and things she needed to say.

'I promised Christopher, Lucien, my son needs me.' She spoke quietly as the driver put her luggage at her feet, knowing she was not going to make the journey then, he'd seen it often before, lovers trying not to be torn apart. The bus drew off and they were left, staring at each other. Lucien picked up her cases and put them in the boot of his car. They needed peace and quiet to talk so he drove her to the lake. Here they could sit either in the car or on a bench and talk without being overheard.

'Jean,' Now he was free to talk he didn't know how to start.

Jean knew this, he could be so articulate and then so tongue tied. 'Did you find out what happened?' Get him on the deaths, he needed to tell her anyway and it was easier for him to talk about that.

'Yes.' His eyes filled with tears at the thought. 'Jock Clement killed Franklin. Franklin was writing a diary and everything would come out. That was what he wanted, that and to be Grand Master of the Lodge. He poisoned him with strychnine, the same way he killed my mother.' Tears made their way down Lucien's cheek and he didn't try to stop them, no need, Jean had seen him cry before. 'Mum refused to have an affair with him so he killed her; as simple as that.'

'Not really simple, though, Lucien.' She replied quietly, 'He took two lives, destroyed two others, yours and you father's, that's not simple. It was a calculated, despicable act, one designed to cause pain to everyone involved. I'm sorry, Lucien, sorry that you lost her, and that you lost her in such a horrible way.' She touched his arm and leant over to kiss his cheek, tasting the salt from his tears.

'He killed Doug Ashby, too. Doug tried to take the gun off him and it went off, twice, Doug didn't stand a chance.' Lucien told her, Doug was his friend, even if Jean wasn't over keen on him, given he had been instrumental in her younger son, Jack, being sent to Melbourne on firearms charges. 'Doug admitted he loved mum, too. It seemed everybody loved her.'

'...but only Jock Clement was prepared to act on it. Everybody else had too much respect for your father to actually proposition her. She loved you both, very much, Lucien, and that's what you have to remember.' Jean squeezed his hand. She had made up her mind, she couldn't leave him at this time. So what was she going to do?

'You need a holiday, Lucien. Just a couple of weeks away from Ballarat and its problems.' She suggested, 'come to Adelaide. You will have to stay in a hotel, but we could...' she realised she sounded like she was propositioning him.

'Would you mind? What would Christopher say?' Lucien thought that spending a little time with her would be quite soothing, even if it would only be walks in the park, lunches and possibly dinner.

'It's not up to Christopher, if he wants me to help then maybe he'll have to put up with you being around occasionally.' She straightened her back 'There are some lovely parks in Adelaide, for a walk or a picnic. And, no, I don't mind.' She turned and smiled and the sun came out in his dark world.

'I'd like that very much, Jean.' He stood up and offered her his hand. 'I suppose we'd better see if we can get your money back for your bus ticket. Then, if it's alright with you, can we pop home so I can pack and then we'll go by train, shall we?'

'Let's.' Jean accepted his hand and they walked back to the car like that, hand in hand; which Jean thought was forward of them both, but no one could see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the train drew into Adelaide station Jean stirred. She had nodded off on Lucien's shoulder and he had just put his arm gently round her shoulders.

'Is Christopher collecting you?' That was something he had not thought of. Did she want Christopher to know he had come with her.

'Yes, he has a key to the flat I'm renting. He's going to take me straight there and let me drop off my things then to his house.' Jean wasn't sure what her son's reaction would be to her travelling with her employer, probably not too favourable, he could be a little bit of a stuffed shirt, as Jack put it. He would probably think the worst.

'I'd probably better stay out of the way, then,' Lucien's cheeky side was reappearing.

'Come round tomorrow afternoon. We can go for a walk, if you don't mind Amelia in the pram.' Jean reckoned that would give her enough time to introduce the idea of her seeing Lucien while he was there.

'That would be lovely.' He bent down and kissed her cheek, 'I'll find a hotel then I can let you know where I'm staying.'

Jean returned the kiss, 'See you tomorrow.' She took her cases and went to find her son, who said he would wait outside the station, when she told him her travel plans had changed, but not why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't plan for this story to go to more than one chapter but it seems to have its own ideas. In fact it was supposed to be a 'not going to Adelaide' story.


	2. Chapter 2 A suitable place

Christopher saw his mother and waved. He went over to her and kissed her cheek in welcome, relieving her of the burden of her suitcases.

'How was the journey?' He loaded the luggage into the boot.

'Fine, thank you. How are you?' Jean wasn't going to be drawn, just yet.

'I'm alright, it's Ruby and Amelia, well Ruby, really.' He opened the door and she got in. 'I know, mum,' he said as he got into the driver's seat, 'you think she's fragile, but it is her first baby.'

'Everyone has to start somewhere, Christopher.' But she was not going to be drawn into a conversation of how she managed on her own _and_ ran the farm.

'Your flat is just round the corner from us.' Christopher changed the subject, 'it's clean, one bedroom, nothing spectacular, I'm afraid, but then you'll only be sleeping there, won't you?'

'I'm sure it will be fine, dear, and as you say, it's only for sleeping in.' Jean patted his arm, he'd obviously done his best.

They pulled up at a utilitarian building, grey and dull. Christopher took a key out of his pocket and ushered her in through the front door. The flat was on the ground floor, towards the back of the building. Christopher unlocked the door and stood back to let his mother in. The entrance hall was serviceable, clean, but, well, dingy. The kitchen/living area was again clean, a small table and two chairs stood in one part of the room, near the stove, with a sofa in front of an old electric fire. The bedroom housed a double bed, wardrobe and dressing table and the bathroom had the necessary porcelain. She wouldn't be spending much time here, she thought, thank heaven she had Lucien to see when she was not needed at her son's.

'Is it ok, mum?' Christopher noticed she made no comment. His idea was that she would spend almost all of her time at his house, not relaxing.

'It will do for what I need.' She wasn't going to let him know she thought her loan would have covered something a little brighter. Lucien would be horrified.

'I put some milk and tea in the kitchen, and there's bread and butter, eggs and bacon.'

'Thank you, Christopher.' Jean smiled, 'why don't I unpack later, you can take me to your house so I can meet my granddaughter at last.'

'Of course, we're within walking distance, I thought that would be better than getting a bus.' Christopher handed over the key and they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien found a hotel close enough to the base without being too near. He didn't want Jean to think he was watching her every move. His room was warm and bright, the complete opposite of Jean's flat, if only he knew. He unpacked and then thought he'd have a wander about the locale. He was not familiar with the city, he knew it had a number of churches, but he was more interested in the parks, places where he and Jean could walk together, hand in hand, unseen by the gossips of Ballarat. He found a bench in a park and sat down to reflect on his housekeeper and friend. She was so strong, so practical. Always there with a nugget of information that would help him in his detecting, the fount of all knowledge concerning Ballarat. On the other side of the coin, she was pretty, very pretty, a vision to behold, even in that awful pink robe and her hairnet. Her eyes were bright, open, honest and the most beautiful green-blue colour. Her smile lit up the room, her perfume, soap and subtle lemon from her shampoo, was the very thing to lift his mood. She floated from room to room at home, cleaning, tidying, humming to herself light melodies from the musicals she loved and the tunes she heard on the radio.

She cooked, cleaned and cared for him like a wife would. That struck a chord with him, she did everything a wife would except one thing, she was not with him at night. Lucien realised he felt more for his housekeeper than was seemly, he had romantic intentions towards her, hell, he loved her! So what to do about it? He knew Jean cared for him, she had made that abundantly clear, but did she care enough to, at least, let him court her, date her? It would be difficult, the talk in Ballarat was already quite poisonous and if they were seen to be 'involved' it would escalate and that would make life indescribably hard for Jean. These two weeks in Adelaide would help them both, he hoped, to decide on their future, together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher's house was a scene of chaos. The washer was on, clothes were drying on the rack; it was a bright day, they should have been on the line outside. Amelia's bottles were boiling in a pan to sterilise them, dishes were in the sink waiting to be washed. It was obvious to Jean's housekeeper eyes that the vacuuming had not been done recently, nor had that dusting. Ruby was in the sitting room, cradling her whimpering child.

'Hello, Ruby.' Jean smiled, she help out her arms, 'so this is Amelia.' She waited for Ruby to offer up the child which she did, rather too willingly for Jean's mind.

Jean held her granddaughter and kissed her forehead. So like her father when he was born, a shock of dark curls and long eyelashes.

'Hello, sweetheart,' Jean whispered as the baby reached up to grab her hair.

'She needs feeding, Christopher.' Ruby muttered, 'there's a bottle in the fridge.'

'Right, I'll get the kettle on and heat it up.' Christopher left to sort out Amelia's milk. Jean made no comment but wondered why Ruby had decided to bottle feed. She'd fed both boys herself, quick, convenient and no need to heat it up! Christopher senior's comments, anyway. Actually she found it a nice way to relax and connect with her boys. Her son came back through with the bottle in a jug of hot water for Amelia and tea for his wife and mother.

'Nappy, Christopher,' Ruby snapped.

'Yes, right.' He looked at his mother.

'I'll do it, shall I?' Jean offered, he looked so helpless.

Jean went and changed Amelia, noting she had nappy rash and there was no cream to sooth her. She made a mental note to find some or buy some the following day. She took the baby back into the living room and handed her to her father. She went to wash her hands in the kitchen, a moment to collect her thoughts, before she went, all smiles, back to give Amelia her bottle and take stock of the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was exhausted when she went back to her soulless flat. She hadn't had chance to tell Christopher why she had come by train rather than the less expensive bus, nor to let him know that Lucien would be taking her out for a walk the next day. She had cooked, tidied, washed, and ironed. She had tried to get Ruby animated about looking after her family, but had ended up leaving as soon as she could after the dinner dishes had been washed and Amelia settled, frustrated and quite cross. She tried to tell herself she was being unfair but, in reality she was just disappointed.

She unpacked and found her nightwear, changed and slid into a cold, and frankly, uncomfortable bed. She wished she had had the foresight to pack a hot water bottle. Jean slept fitfully, she dreamt of Lucien's arms around her, but kept waking up, tossing and turning. She woke at her normal time with a stiff neck and a headache born of tiredness. Today she would have to continue sorting out the house in the morning, planning to take Amelia for a walk in the afternoon, with Lucien. She would have to tell Christopher that he was there, in Adelaide. She made some tea and took some aspirin for her headache, then after washing and dressing, she had some bacon and egg. Much as she didn't feel like eating she knew she would need some sustenance for the day ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Is there more to this than you're telling me?' Christopher asked, when Jean had outlined the details of her journey and travelling companion.

'By that you mean, am I sleeping with Lucien?' Jean was not impressed that her son should have the nerve to ask such a question, and quite frankly, how dare he! She lifted her chin in defiance, straightened her back resolutely.

'Well?'

Jean kept her temper in check, she'd had years of practise. She lowered her voice,

'If you think that of me, Christopher, then maybe I had better go home, because I have never met anyone who guards my reputation like him. He is a gentleman, unlike you.' She went into the kitchen to start the chores she had not had time to do the day before. Christopher knew he had overstepped the mark.

'Mum,' He said softly.

'I will take Amelia for a walk each day, with Lucien.' She stated, 'we may have a picnic, occasionally.'

'I'm sorry.'

'We both need some time, time to get to understand what we want, and he needs time to heal from the wounds he carries. To find your mother had been propositioned and then murdered, even after forty years, is hard to comprehend.' Jean folded the last of the dry nappies, 'I have to get on, now, Christopher, if you're not going to help then...' It was a dismissal, he knew.

She washed up the lunch things then settled Amelia in her pram, just as there was a knock at the door. She knew immediately it would be the doctor, and smiled as she heard her son open the door.

'Christopher,' Lucien was hearty in his greeting, 'congratulations on the birth of Amelia.'

'Good lord!' Thought Jean, he's remembered her name.

'Thank you Dr Blake.' Christopher was guarded in his answer. Jean walked through, pushing the pram, she had the biggest smile Lucien had ever seen on her.

'Hello, Jean.' He grinned.

'Lucien, good, I was just about to head out without you.' She grinned in reply and then lifted herself up on tiptoe to kiss him, on the cheek, of course.

'Let me help you with that,' he indicated the pram, and proceeded to help her lift it over the threshold. 'Got everything?' He asked.

'I think so, shall we go?' She linked her hand through his arm as if to say to Christopher, 'told you so.'

Lucien fully expected her to drop her hand as soon as they were out of sight but she didn't, and he was happy. To him it meant she was comfortable with him and happy to be there.

'Where to, Jean?' He asked as they disappeared from Christopher's sight.

'Let's just walk and see where we get to, shall we?' Was her reply, glad to be out of the house. They strolled, each with one hand on the pram and the other clasped together. Nobody knew them here, nobody could gossip. They found a seat in a park and sat down. Amelia was asleep, recently fed and changed, she would give them some time to talk or...

'So, how are things?' Lucien asked, feeling he should inquire on the situation chez Beazley.

'Hmm,' Jean pursed her lips, 'well, Ruby doesn't seem to want to do anything, the house is a tip, I had to send Christopher out this morning with a shopping list for food, cream for Amelia's nappy rash and more detergent.'

'Not good then?' Lucien wasn't sure what to say, again.

'I don't know what to do. I refuse to become nanny and housekeeper to my son.' She looked down at her hands, 'sorry, Lucien, I feel angry, and I shouldn't. I know I coped, not sure how, but I did, and I find it hard to understand when someone just gives in.'

'Baby blues?' He suggested

'I suppose it may be.' She'd thought about it. 'If it is what do I do?' She knew mother's experienced moods after giving birth, it's just she didn't have the time to indulge herself, which made her feel heartless.

Lucien put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug she really needed.

'Get her to see her GP.' Lucien advised, but he knew most doctor's just prescribed sedatives and left it at that.

'Christopher's tried that, she won't go.' Jean sighed.

'Has she connected with the baby?'

'Well, she'll hold her, but,' Jean's shoulder's drooped against Lucien's chest, 'if Amelia needs feeding or changing she hands her over. It's as if she actually doesn't know what to do.'

Amelia chose that moment to wake and demand to be fed. Lucien watched Jean pick up and soothe the child, then give her the bottle which she had put in the base of the pram, she looked serene.

Jean finished feeding the baby and settled her back in the pram. 'Better get her back.'

They strolled back to the house again hand in hand. At the gate she stopped and turned.

'Thank you, Lucien, for being here.' She let go of his hand and turned to take the baby back up the path to the house.

'Jean.' He pulled her back, she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears. It tore him up to see her like this, thinking she had failed in the raising of her sons. He didn't say anything else, just tipped her face to his and kissed her on the lips, holding her there for just a few seconds, the longest and best in her recent life.

'Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night.' He looked at her sad face.

'I don't know, Lucien, with things as they are...' She would like to accept the invitation, but her relationship with Lucien was already causing ructions between her and Christopher, after less than thirty six hours!

'...you need to have some fun. You're here to help, yes, but you're also here to meet your granddaughter. As you said you're not a nanny-housekeeper.' Lucien had a feeling that if he didn't get firm now it would be too late.

A small smile played at the corner of her mouth, perhaps he was right, dinner would be nice, less time in the flat.

'Shall I pick you up from your flat?'

Jean looked horrified, she couldn't let him see where she was living. He would be less than impressed.

'No, I'll meet you at your hotel.' Her hurried answered perplexed him, but he didn't want to put any more pressure on her, so he agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a week they danced the same dance. Walks in the park, dinners in the evening and quick kisses at the gate of Christopher and Ruby's house. Lucien was concerned she would not let him pick her up or walk her to her flat. She was hiding something and he was determined to find out what. Towards the end of the first week he left her, as usual at the gate of the house on the base. Then he walked away after the goodnight kiss, which was getting more intense and slipped round a nearby corner. He waited while she went into the house to check on her granddaughter and daughter-in-law , then watched her leave and head to her flat. He followed her the short distance to the dull, grey building she called home, even the outside made him shudder. She entered via the front door and he waited. Just long enough to let her get inside but not too long that he wouldn't be able to see which was her door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She closed the door and turned on the hall light, but that didn't make it any brighter. She had come to despise the flat, and had determined that she would move. Her rental ended two days from that night but she had begun to look for somewhere else almost as soon as she had arrived. She hung her coat on the wobbly hook, and it finally failed. What was Christopher thinking when he rented this place? That she would go home or that she would move in with them? They didn't have the room so, oh bugger! yes bugger! she wanted to be with Lucien, somewhere nice, warm, light. The house in Ballarat had lots of dark wood but somehow the people in it made it light. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Another lost soul, she'd had plenty of people knock on her door asking for this resident or that. She wrenched the door open,

'What!?' She shouted, 'Oh! Lucien.' She stood staring at the one person she wanted to see but the one whose presence would embarrass her the most.

He looked down the hall to a dull, dingy room. This was no place for Jean, she should be somewhere, somewhere with a garden, with windows and pretty furnishings.

'Pack your bags.' He instructed.

'Lucien.' Her eyes were wide with surprise.

'You are not staying here. You deserve better than this.' He strode through to the bedroom and lifted her suitcases down from the top of the wardrobe. He started to open the drawers and the wardrobe.

'Lucien, stop!' She stood in the doorway, hands on either side of the frame, holding herself up while watching the doctor fold up her clothes, quite neatly, and put them into her suitcases. He turned, he looked angry, but it was a different angry to that she was used to, it was a pain he felt deep down that he had let her down.

'Jean,' He took a step towards her. 'This place is dark and damp, not healthy, and not for you. I'll get you a room at my hotel, it's not full. We can spend next week looking for a nicer flat for you, if you plan to stay longer.'

'Lucien, please. I can't let you do this. People will talk.' It was hard to refuse his offer, it was actually what she wanted, but Christopher was already suspicious.

'No arguments, we'll say you've come to visit friends and forgot to arrange a hotel room. Close enough to the truth, you can play scatty can't you?' He grinned and held his arms open to her. She smiled,

'Ok, I give in, trust you to get a girl when she's tired.' and let him wrap his arms around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hotel proprietor accepted Lucien's explanation of Jean's presence and she obligingly giggled, girlishly. There was a room on the same floor as Dr Blake's if they thought that would suit.

'I'm sure that will do very nicely.' Lucien said, impassively, and signed her in as if it was the most natural thing in the world, for him to see a female friend accommodated, safely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure how Christopher is going to take this, and part of me is sorry I have made him the idiot again.


	3. Chapter 3 Tough love

This chapter is a bit sort of filling in details, which, as my regular readers with know, is my habit. Fingers crossed you like it. Thanks for the review so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke feeling more refreshed than she had for the past week. She smiled as she remembered Lucien's determination to keep her safe and warm. Time to get up and get round to Christopher's and to admit that she was not staying at the flat. He wasn't going to like it, nor was he going to like her pushing Ruby to start taking responsibility for herself and her baby. She had had a long talk with Lucien over dinner, and he had said it was probably time for some, what he called, tough love. He didn't like the way Jean was being taken advantage of, even if he had been as bad. He resolved to try not to take her for granted when they got back to Ballarat, he knew he would still get it wrong and he had already apologised for this, in advance. Jean had just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was already ordering breakfast when she went into the dining room.

'Good morning.' She smiled as he pulled out her chair for her.

'Morning. Sleep well?'

'Very, thank you, you?' They observed the pleasantries of two people at ease with each other.

'Yes, now I know you're better accommodated.' He sat opposite her and smiled. 'The flat is why you wouldn't let me meet you there, isn't it?'

Jean looked down at the table, 'Yes.' She answered softly, still embarrassed at the place. He reached over and squeezed her hand. The waitress came over and she quickly removed her hand, still shy at being seen to be familiar with a man she was not (yet) married to.

After breakfast Jean headed off to Christopher's and left Lucien to wander around Adelaide, until he called to take her for their customary walk after lunch. He had said he would go and see if he could find somewhere nicer for her to rent, just for a little while, somewhere that would accept a short term lease. She had suggested that she may stay for about a month after he had gone home, unless anything untoward happened. He agreed that should be long enough for Ruby to take control of the house and family; it was too long as far as he, selfishly, was concerned, but he suggested maybe he could see come to Adelaide and see her, perhaps on a weekend, cases permitting. She knew they now had an 'understanding'. He hadn't asked her to marry him, but she knew that was what would happen. He would never ask her to live with him as his mistress, her reputation was important to him, and it wouldn't do his any good either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher was waiting in the kitchen when she arrived. He'd fed and changed his daughter and all he needed now was to hand her over to her grandmother and get off to work. Out of the corner of her eye, as she took her coat off, she saw him look at his watch. She was all of five minutes later than usual, and decided to overlook this slight on her timekeeping. He practically threw the baby at her and with a quick, 'Morning,' he was gone.

'Er, Christopher!' She called after him, but he just waved without turning.

'Well, charming.' She looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. 'Let's get you settled and then I'll go and see mummy, shall I?'

In the bedroom Ruby was sitting with a breakfast tray on her lap. The room was untidy, Ruby looked a mess, her hair needed washing and the bed needed changing.

Jean took a deep breath and did what Lucien had told her to do.

'Right, young lady.' She lifted the tray and stood looking at her, her no nonsense look, the one she gave the doctor when he had transgressed, 'Up, bath, wash your hair and downstairs.'

'Act like a child, get treated like a child.' Were Lucien's words. So that's what she was going to do, like it or lump it! Ruby opened her mouth in shock, Jean had been treading on eggshells up to now; this must be the doctor's doing. By the look on Jean's face it was no use arguing, she was still standing there, now her eyebrows were raised and her lips were tight. Ruby pushed the bedcovers off and moved to get out of bed. Jean left the room, looking at the tray, she remembered she must tell Christopher he wasn't doing his wife any favours, pandering to her whims and giving her breakfast in bed. She was going to serve lunches in the kitchen like she did at home, if Ruby didn't move herself to eat, then it would sit on the table until she did, just like she did to Lucien when he was late for meals.

After Jean had washed the breakfast pots and tidied the kitchen, now in a state she was happy with, she went upstairs and stripped the bed. That would stop Ruby getting back in to it. Jean wasn't naturally vindictive or unkind, but she had to do this for the girl's own good. Lucien had said that if she treated her daughter-in-law the way she did him when he was being particularly difficult she might get the message. Jean had smiled when he said that, it was nice to know that even though he could be a complete idiot sometimes, he was aware that he made her cross and why. Jean could hear Ruby in the bath, so she called through,

'Fresh linen on the end of the bed, you can make it when you're dressed!' She didn't get a reply, she didn't expect one, but it would be nice if the girl could be a little politer.

Downstairs Jean put the twin tub on a boil wash, she could put the nappies in with the bed linen, she habitually boiled sheets at home and would do the same here. While that was going she made some tea and called up to Ruby there was a drink ready downstairs when she'd finished. She could hear footsteps from the bedroom so she knew the girl was out of the bath.

Ruby came downstairs wondering what her mother-in-law was going to make her do next. She was dressed, Jean noted, but her hair was still wet and had not been brushed. Ruby sat at the table and poured herself a cup of tea. Jean picked up the hair brush she had put down and started to brush her hair. She hadn't had this task with the boys but she had done Mattie's hair occasionally so she was more than capable of dealing with Ruby's naturally wavy, blonde hair. Ruby pulled her head away,

'I'm not a child!' She snapped.

'Well don't act like one, then!' Jean snapped back.

'I've just had a baby!' Ruby seemed to think this was an excuse for petulant behaviour.

'So?' Jean argued back, 'Women have babies, all the time. It doesn't mean you are ill, because you're not. Two weeks is plenty of time to rest. They let you out of hospital after a week so they don't think there is any reason for you to lie in bed and be spoiled.'

'We're not all like you, Jean.' Ruby sulked.

'No, she's one of the good ones.' Neither had noticed someone enter the house. Jack had decided to call to see his niece and had heard the two women arguing. Realising one of the voices was his mother's he knew that Ruby was not going to get away with it.

'Jack!' Jean grinned from ear to ear. In spite of the way they had parted she was truly pleased to see him, so glad he kept in touch with Christopher. He hugged her.

'Hello, Mum.' He was relieved she greeted him so nicely, 'Sorry for being an idiot in Ballarat. Are you well?'

'I am sweetheart, are you?' She looked at him, he looked healthy and reasonably well dressed.

'Absolutely. Got a thirst though, any tea going?' He smiled.

'I'll just make some fresh.' Jean set to and made tea and put out some biscuits she'd found time to bake.

'Where are you staying?' She wanted to know if she would see him again while she was there.

'I'm actually just on my way from an interview at the port, thought I'd pop in and see the newest member of the family. I'm not staying, I need to get back to Sydney, work.' Jack sipped his tea. 'So, where is she?'

Amelia seemed to know when she was needed, and duly let out a wail. Jean looked at Ruby, Ruby looked at Jean. Jean sighed and got up to fetch her granddaughter. She brought her in, soothed by the gentle voice of her grandmother and handed her to Jack, while she set about warming up her bottle.

'Loud, isn't she?' Jack grinned.

'Mmm, just like her father.' Jean smiled, seeing Jack gave her hope. 'When she's had her bottle and been changed I'll be taking her out for her walk, with Lucien.' This statement would give her time to see if Jack had been able to forgive the doctor for accusing him of murder.

'The doc's here?' Jack questioned.

'Yes, we travelled together.' Jean wasn't going to give out information unless it was asked for.

'Oh. Well it's nice you have a friend here.' Jack wasn't sure what their relationship was. He knew his mother wouldn't sleep with Dr Blake outside of marriage. 'Where are you staying?'

'The hotel. Lucien managed to get me a room there.' She watched Ruby's reaction, and noted her eyes widened.

'Nice hotel?' Jack was making polite conversation, she knew, all the while trying to get more information out of her, without coming out and asking her.

'Lovely.'

'I thought Christopher had found you a flat.' Ruby sat up, this was interesting, she liked a bit of gossip.

'Lucien didn't think it was good enough. He wants me to be safe and comfortable.' Jean sipped her tea, she was having fun, stringing them along.

'Well, you only need it for sleeping.' Ruby remarked.

'Yes, but it's not nice sleeping in a dreary place. I take it that's why the doc moved you, mum?' Trust his big brother to get a sub standard place for their mother, they both knew she had standards.

'True. Lucien said he'd try to find me somewhere nice for the rest of my stay.' Jean raised her eyebrows waiting for the next question or comment. 'That bottle will be ready for Amelia, Ruby.' She changed the subject. Ruby could see she would have to do the feed for a change and took her daughter from her uncle.

Amelia fed and no more talk of the doctor arranging accommodation for his housekeeper, Jean put her in the pram ready for her walk. Jack liked his mother like this, she seemed happy, probably more to do with Lucien's presence than Ruby. He'd never been too keen on her, he liked his girls with a bit of spunk and she had none.

'Anyway, I'd best be off.' Jack stood up, 'It's a heck of a slog to Sydney. Lovely to see you, Ruby, and mum, I'm glad to see you too, you look happy.' He bent down to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, 'Be happy, I know he makes you smile, and I'm glad.'

She kissed him back and squeezed his upper arm in response. Jack headed out of the house and very nearly knocked Lucien flying as he came up the path.

'Doc, sorry, can't stop.' He grinned, 'Enjoy your walk.' And he was gone.

'Er, hello, Jack, and goodbye.' Lucien adjusted his hat and scratched his head. Looking towards the house he saw Jean, with the pram, ready for a walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked for about five minutes before Lucien spoke.

'Jack was in a bit of a hurry, something I said?' He asked.

'No, he has to get back to Sydney, he was here for an interview at the port and thought he'd drop by to see his niece.' Jean smiled, she was happy she felt she had mended the fence. Jack seemed settled, which was good.

'Oh.' Lucien replied. 'I think I've found somewhere for you to stay for a month. It's a little holiday cottage, well a bungalow. Nice and light, two bedrooms and a pretty garden for you to sit in after a hard day babysitting.'

'Will I be able to afford it?' Jean thought it sounded too nice to be true, she had a feeling he would have found something smart for her.

'I'll pay for it.' Jean stopped and put her hand on his arm, she hadn't meant for him to pay for her to stay to sort out her son's family. 'Please Jean. I need to know you're safe and settled, at least for this. You'll be able to cope better.'

'I'll pay you back, I promise.' Jean's eyes filled with tears.

'There's only one way you can pay me back.' He stopped and pulled her down onto a nearby bench, one they sat on often on their stroll round Adelaide. 'You do so much for me, Jean, I want to make you happy.' He sighed, heavily, he hoped he had judged her mood right. 'Marry me, Jean, please.'

'Oh, Lucien,' she breathed the words, barely audible, then leant to him and kissed him on the lips, and slipped her arms round his warm, strong body. He pulled her closer and the kiss became longer and deeper and more passionate than any of the good night kisses he had given her after their dinners together.

As they pulled apart he whispered, 'That's a yes, then?'

Jean just put her head on his chest and smiled.

'I'd better show you this cottage, hadn't I?' Lucien stood and held out his hand to her.

'Lucien?' Jean had a few concerns about how it looked, him renting a cottage for a woman. She voiced these concerns, perhaps he had not thought about that.

'Well, I just said I was looking for a place to stay while you look after your son and his family. I didn't refer to you as my housekeeper, just as Jean. As you wear a wedding ring they won't think anything. Probably that you're my wife and that, as I said, you are here to attend to family business.' He looked at her, trying to gauge whether he had got it right or not.

Jean thought about it. It wasn't lying, just not telling the full story.

'I suppose that will work, the only person who will think the worst will be Christopher.' Jean mused.

'He thinks like that about you?' Lucien was appalled.

'Uh uh, doesn't quite ask the question but he thinks it.' Jean admitted she found it irksome that her son had so little faith in her.

'Ah, here we are.' Lucien stopped in front of a neat little bungalow, well cut lawns, tidy flower beds. They walked up the short path and Lucien produced a key from his waistcoat pocket.

Jean lifted Amelia out of the pram and preceded Lucien through the front door into a bright hallway which divided the building into, effectively, upstairs on the right and downstairs on the left. Each room was light and tastefully furnished, there was everything she would need in the kitchen, spare linen for the beds which looked much more comfortable than that in the flat she had been shown to by her son.

'Lucien, it's lovely. I'm sure I'll be very comfortable here.' She turned to him and over the head of Amelia, smiled.

'Jean I went for two bedrooms because, well I'd like to come and see you from time to time, and although to everyone outside...' His voice tailed off.

'Oh Lucien, what am I going to do with you?' She smiled.

'Well, I have a few ideas.' His face took on that cheeky, schoolboy look.

'Don't push your luck, Dr Blake. I know what you mean. It will look like you're visiting your wife but we don't have to, I mean you don't want me to...oh heck! but, we're not sleeping together.' There she'd said it, and she blushed cherry red.

'I won't do anything you don't want me to, darling Jean, I would never want to put you in a position that made you uncomfortable.' He put his hand on her shoulder, 'I love you and I would never, intentionally, hurt you.'

'I know, dear Lucien, I love you too.' She went up on tiptoes and kissed his chin, with Amelia in the way it was all she could reach. 'Thank you for this.'

They took Amelia back home to find Christopher in a bit of a mood. Ruby had told him Jean had vacated the flat and was staying at the hotel with Lucien. She managed to make it seem sordid, which it wasn't and that was unfair. Christopher took his mother aside in the kitchen.

'Why have you left the flat I found?' He was direct. 'You only needed it to sleep in.'

'Lucien didn't think it was suitable. He didn't like the damp, said it was not good for me.' Jean was not going to be cowed by her son.

'So now you're staying at the hotel with him.'

'I've told you before, Christopher, about assuming Dr Blake and I are sleeping together. I will stay another month, after he had gone back to Ballarat and then I'm going back too. I have a nice cottage to stay in, close enough for me to walk here and pleasant enough for me to have Amelia if the weather turns.' She stood defiant, as she had when she had told her father she wanted to marry, at the tender age of sixteen.

Christopher just looked at her, she had always been stubborn but now she was even stronger.

'Jean!' Lucien called through from the living room. 'Are you ready? I thought we'd dine out tonight.'

'Coming!' Jean smiled at the way Lucien managed to diffuse the situation. She turned to Christopher, 'there are bottles made up in the fridge for Amelia, and a casserole in the oven, make sure it's hot before you eat it.' She turned and swept out of the kitchen and joined her love in the other room.

'Ah, there you are!' Lucien bent and kissed her, offering her his arm, 'shall we?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is getting to be a long one, for which I apologise, I think. I'm hoping that one more chapter should see it to the end.


	4. Chapter 4 Parting (is such sweet sorrow)

Jean stretched as she awoke and a sadness descended on her almost immediately. Today was the day Lucien was going back to Ballarat and she dreaded it. The two weeks they had spent in Adelaide had been almost perfect. They'd been able to hold hands in public, kiss in the park and on the doorstep. Even though she had had to sort out her family that had not dampened her joy at the walks and dinners, and for the second week, the breakfasts. Today would be the last morning they could have breakfast together until he came for a visit, and she couldn't be sure when that would be. He'd said weekends, but if a case got in the way...

She washed and dressed and put the last of her things in her suitcase. Lucien was going to walk with her to the cottage and bring her belongings. She plastered on a smile and went to the dining room.

Lucien could see she was sad and he knew why. He had to be cheerful for her and he was finding it difficult, himself.

'Don't worry, sweetheart, it's not for long; and I can come and visit at the weekends. Alice will take over police surgeon duties for me.' He reached over the table and took her hand, something she was no longer shy about.

'I know, but I've got rather used to our walks with the baby, and our dinners.' Jean sighed, even by train it was a long journey and he would be tired when he got to her. Still they had to try. If she could get Ruby motivated then maybe she would be able to go home all the sooner.

Jean had told Christopher and Ruby they would have to see to Amelia and themselves that morning as she was seeing Lucien off, she would call round as soon as she was able, probably the afternoon. It would be a good test for them, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood, hand in hand at the door of the cottage.

'Well, here we are, dearest.' He unlocked to door and ushered her inside. He took her cases into the bedroom and went back to her, standing in the hall looking quite despondent. 'Perhaps it would be better if we say goodbye here.' He touched her cheek as she tried to keep her tears in check. His voice was soft and so very gentle.

'Oh Lucien,' Her voice could barely be heard as she tried to cover the despair in it. She felt she was being foolish, but there was an ache in her heart. He had helped her survive the mess and chaos at Christopher and Ruby's house. There had been times she had wanted to throw the towel in, and then she had felt guilty at her anger with the young couple, but she had had to cope on her own, for the most part. Her husband had worked hard on the farm and had little left to give to his babies in the evening, but she had got on with it and made it through the dark days to raise two sons. She'd done her best; it might not have been good enough but it was all she could do, and countless times, when she had bemoaned the way they had turned out, Lucien had told her she was the best mother to them and that she had been good enough, she must have been because, who did they turn to when they were in trouble?

He smiled gently at her and bent to kiss her, pulling her into a deep and passionate embrace that neither wanted to break.

'I'll see you very soon, don't wait up, I have a spare key.' His parting act was a quick kiss on her forehead.

She watched him swing his suitcase as he strode down the path and turned to unpack and see that everything was in order for the day, before she went to continue the education of her daughter-in-law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past lunchtime before Jean got to Christopher's. She had put away her clothes at the cottage, shopped for the food she would need; Lucien and she had purchased tea, milk, and the basics the day he had shown her her new home, but she knew she would need something for her evening meal. She was not going to stay with Christopher, she had decided that she would slowly withdraw her help. Be a little later some mornings, take a shorter walk with Amelia and leave them earlier some days. Lucien had agreed it was probably a good way to go, it would leave her with some time to herself and, as a regular church goer, she might get the chance to attend Sunday Mass, which she had missed twice.

Naturally she expected the house to be untidy, and she was not surprised to find pots in the sink, and a load to go in the washer. Honestly, where did they find so much laundry? There was only three of them, she didn't have to do as much at home and there was four of them. Lucien was like a small boy for grubby knees in his trousers and blood or soil stains on his shirt cuffs and as for his handkerchiefs, well! At the most Ruby should only need three washes a week, even allowing for the nappies. Talking of Ruby, where was she? And Amelia? Jean went upstairs and was furious to find Ruby in bed with the baby lying beside her. Amelia was sleeping but Ruby was reading a magazine, her breakfast tray beside her on the floor. Jean picked up her granddaughter, knowing she was bound to wake when she started.

'Get out of bed! You lazy good for nothing!' Jean was going to let her have both barrels, as Lucien would say. 'I am not your skivvy! Get up this instance, get dressed and get yourself downstairs. The pots need washing and the laundry needs doing!' Ruby sat open mouthed.

'Don't tell me it's all too much. You have a husband and child and a small house to look after. You don't have a farm to look after or a surgery with all that entails. You are lazy, slovenly and pathetic!' Jean swept out with the baby, who was whimpering, she never cried for Jean, just a little whimper to let her grandmother know she was there and needed a cuddle. Jean did not wait for Ruby to appear, she wrote a note to say she was taking Amelia for a walk. She made up enough bottles for Amelia, packed some nappies and took the pram. She decided she'd go for a walk, stop by at her house, feed the baby and make herself some tea. She'd take Amelia back around dinner time. Although she had a nasty feeling she would have a visitor before then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk allowed her to calm down. She had most likely said far too much, but at the rate Ruby was going she was never going to get back to Ballarat and Lucien. She was not going to let a lazy, spoilt brat ruin her chance of happiness. She was glad she would have the chance to talk to Lucien that evening. There was a pay phone in the bungalow and he had said he would ring every evening, without fail. She knew there was always going to be an evening when he missed the call but she'd forgive him that. He would be tied up with a case.

She sat in the living room. Amelia had been fed and changed and was lying on a blanket on the floor kicking her chubby, little legs and waving her arms quite happily. Jean had the radio on quietly and she had taken up her knitting. It was lovely and peaceful, and Amelia seemed to sense that. She soon drifted off to sleep where she lay. Jean picked her up and put her in the pram. She worried about Ruby's feelings towards her daughter, she didn't seem to really care for her, treated her as if she was a nuisance. She wondered if she had wanted a child, if Amelia had been a mistake, so early in their marriage. But she'd only been married just over a year when Christopher was born and she was younger than Ruby, so if she could cope then so could Ruby.

She had just finished her meal and was washing the dishes when there was a knock at the door. She knew instinctively it would be Christopher and also that he would be unhappy at her behaviour. Drying her hands on her apron she went to answer the door, sure enough there he was, and he wasn't smiling.

'Mum.'

Jean stood aside to let him in. He looked round the hall, it was much nicer than the place he had found for her and he wondered how she could afford it. He decided against asking in case he got an answer he wouldn't like.

'Ruby told me you were angry with her.' Christopher was already finding the conversation difficult, 'what you said. It was harsh, mum, she isn't used to being shouted at.'

'Christopher, I am more than willing to help, you know that. But I am not going to do it all for her. I will willingly show her how to take care of you and Amelia but when I find her in bed, with a breakfast tray on the floor after lunchtime I am bound to be angry.' She stood her ground. 'Pots in the sink, laundry waiting to be done, bottles waiting to be sterilised. What's going on?'

'She wasn't ready. Amelia wasn't planned.' A stupid excuse, he knew.

'You weren't planned, nor was Jack.' Jean looked at him, why were men so stupid, 'You should have taken precautions if you weren't ready to start a family. I love you both, I loved you when you were born, ready or not, your father loved you, once he got over the shock.'

Christopher looked at the floor. 'Will you still help?'

'I will come over every day, but if I find Ruby in bed when I get there, I will take Amelia and leave her to it, until she learns to take control.' Jean felt she should leave Amelia too, but couldn't, in all honesty, be sure if she would be fed. She sighed, heavily, 'Ruby doesn't love her baby, does she?' Such a hard and harsh question to ask and Jean's eyes filled with tears as she asked it.

Christopher didn't answer, because it was true. Ruby had repeatedly said she was a nuisance, crying in the night, had ruined her figure and she couldn't stand changing nappies, it was disgusting. He'd tried to get her to see her doctor, but she refused, she didn't know what he could do for her. He couldn't give her a magic pill to make her love her baby.

'Some women take time to connect with their babies, Christopher, but at least they do the basics of feeding and changing, looking after their homes, for the most part.' Jean touched his arm and he looked at her.

'How do you know?'

'There was a patient of Thomas Blake's who struggled to come to terms with having a child early on in her marriage. She decided her child needed to be fed and kept clean and warm. She was a good housekeeper and she treated the baby as another chore she had to do.' Jean had felt sorry for the young woman who had come to Dr Blake senior in tears one day, sorry she couldn't love her baby.

'And...'

'She still doesn't love her child, but that little one is clean, fed, now attending school and content. She has friends at school and she goes to her grandmother for holidays and weekends, and, most importantly, she is happy.' Jean knew the patient well, she had come to treat the child as another member of the household who, as she grew, had come to be more of a friend than a daughter. 'Do you love Amelia, Christopher?'

'Yes, I think so. She reminds me of you.' Christopher was a little comforted by his mother's words, but, he still didn't think Ruby would ever really want their child. Jean smiled at that. She ushered him out of the door, with the pram and told him she would be over tomorrow.

She had settled to her knitting when the phone rang. She was smiling before she picked up the receiver and nearly gave her usual answer.

'Jean Beazley.'

'Hello, Jean Beazley.' She could hear the smile in his voice.

'Lucien, how are you?' She asked, so happy he had managed to ring.

'I'm fine. Missing you already.' He asked after her and how she had got on that day.

Jean told him what had happened and that she felt guilty at being so cross. She also told him what she had told Christopher, about Annabel Jones. He could hear the catch in her voice as emotions started to catch up with her.

'You did the right thing, sweetheart.' He was angry with Ruby but so sorry he couldn't be with her. 'Keep it up, if you can. Try not to upset yourself, you are doing the right thing, and either she will learn to love Amelia or she will at least learn to accept her.'

They kept up a conversation about how Mattie and Charlie had coped with Mrs Toohey and she laughed as she heard that the cooking was not up to the usual standard. Also the pious Evelyn was suspicious about two young people sharing a house without a chaperone.

'Now they know how I feel.' She said.

Lucien signed off by telling her how much he loved her and missed her. He had made arrangements for Alice to step in as police surgeon at the weekend and he hoped to see her late on Friday evening or very early Saturday.

The week passed slowly for Jean, her best times were when she was taking Amelia out for a walk or when she was in her cottage with the child. Ruby was still not trying hard enough. Amelia became Jean's. Ruby looked revolted every time she was made to change her, to the extent that Jean would leave the room until the task was completed. Lucien kept his promise to ring every evening, although a couple of times it was a bit later than she hoped. She was never cross with him, just to hear his voice made her heart leap more and more and she began to make plans for his return to her. Nothing elaborate, just time together in or out of the cottage. Curled up together on the couch with their evening drinks. Dare she dream?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien hated hearing the catches in Jean's voice when she told him what had been happening with Ruby. All he wanted to do was go to her and hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be alright, but somehow he doubted it. He loved he so much, which brought his mind back to the fact he had proposed, she had accepted but he hadn't given her a ring. A ring, how to get her a ring, and one that fitted?

He was sitting in the studio the evening he arrived back home. All his mother's things were around him, including her jewellery box. He took it out and looked in it. Strings of pearls, necklaces, brooches and a ring box. Opening it he saw her engagement ring. A solitaire diamond of the highest quality. He put the little box into his pocket and slipped up the stairs to Jean's room. He never went in there, it was her sanctuary, but this time he hoped she had not taken the one thing he needed. And there it was, her jewellery case, on the corner of the dressing table. Inside it he found the ring Christopher senior had given her and that went into his pocket alongside that of his mother's. He would call at the jewellers the next day and have the diamond ring resized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean went to bed. It had been another bad day. She'd ended up with Amelia for most of the day at her house, the weather had not been good enough for a long walk. Christopher had called to collect his daughter, with no way to say sorry, because there was no way. To top it all, Lucien had not rung, the first time he had missed a call all week. She was so tired and fell into a fitful sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien stood on the doorstep. All the lights were out, well, it was gone midnight. He carefully turned his key in the door, hoping not to make too much noise, Jean was a light sleeper and he didn't want to wake her. How he managed it he would never know, but he did. He closed the door silently and slipped his shoes off so he wouldn't make any noise as he walked to the spare bedroom. Putting his suitcase down he tiptoed back to her room and gingerly pushed the door open. He smiled as he saw her, fast asleep. Her dark curls spread over the pillow, gone was the hairnet and the sensible pyjamas. She had just a light cover over her, pulled over her legs to her waist in the warmth of the summer night. The light cotton fabric of her pyjamas hinted at the soft curve of her breasts and the narrowness of her waist. She murmured in her slumber and turned over to face him. He held his breath, afraid he was about to be caught looking at her in awe. But no, she had not woken and he blew her a kiss, before leaving her to her rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was awoken by a light tap on her bedroom door. Blinking in the light pushing through her curtains she sat up. She must be dreaming, she was alone in the house. Another tap and,

'Jean?' A whisper, 'Are you awake?'

'Lucien?' Surely not, she slept so lightly she would have heard him come in last night. The door slowly opened and his cheery face appeared.

'Thought you might like tea in bed this morning.' He came into the room carrying a tray of tea for the two of them.

She sat up rubbing her eyes and blinked again. It was him. She smiled and held out her arms to him. He put the tray down and went and pulled her into one of the hugs she had been getting used to before he went home. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her face in his hands, then he kissed her, long and deep.

'When did you get here?' She touched the side of his face, still not sure he was really there.

'Very late, you were asleep.' He smiled, 'I thought I'd disturbed you when you turned over.'

'You were watching me?' She raised her eyebrows, she wasn't altogether sure she should be as happy about that as she was.

'I, er, looked in on you.' He admitted and had the good grace to redden as he admitted it.

'Oh.'

He sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her as they drank the tea. Jean lay her head on his shoulder not wanting to move but knew she would have to soon.

Jean made breakfast for them both and they ate together in the kitchen. She felt completely relaxed with the situation, comfortable in his company. It felt right, she decided, right that they should be together like this.

'So,' Lucien took his plate to the sink, 'what are your plans for the day?'

'Nothing different, I suppose.' She went over to him with the rest of the dishes. and started to dry as he washed. 'I'll have to go over to Christopher's and see what Ruby is doing, then it all moves on from there.'

'Shall I come with you?' He offered. 'I'd like to see if there is anything I can do.'

'Lucien, they're not your problem.' She was touched by his need to help.

'They're your problem, you are my fiancée which makes them my problem.' He emptied the water out of the sink. '...and talking of you being my fiancée,' he dropped to one knee.

'Lucien behave, you've already propose and I've accepted.' She giggled at his position in front of her.

'Yes, but...' He put his hand in his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a red ring box. Opening it he took her hand and, looking at the plain gold band sitting there, raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, Lucien, it's beautiful.' Her voice came in a sultry breath. Then realising he was unsure what to do about her wedding ring, slid it off her finger and onto her right hand.

Lucien gently pushed the diamond ring onto her finger then kissed each of her fingers in turn, finally turning her hand over and kissing her palm, folding the fingers in as if to hold the kiss.

'It was my mother's and I can't think of anyone I would want to pass it on to more than you.' He stood up and pulled her into one of the embraces she was growing to love more and more. Jean knew what he was trying to say in his own sweet way and she was honoured that he had deemed her worthy of such a gift.

'Thank you.' It was all she could say, but for Lucien she didn't have to say a thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was becoming rather long, so two chapters will be posted at the same time. Hope you like them both.


	5. Chapter 5 Shut up and kiss me

They stood together at the front door of Beazley junior's house. They had decided on a united front. Lucien wanted his fiancée back and Mattie and Charlie needed a decent meal when they got in from work. Jean didn't mind that they were using her duties as an excuse, it was her idea. She didn't want her son to think that Lucien only wanted her back for one thing, and that wasn't her cooking.

Jean pushed the door open, Christopher had given up locking it once he was up. There was no real need and his mother needed to let herself in.

'Hello!' Jean called, quite cheerfully for her.

Christopher appeared carrying his daughter, still in his pyjamas. He looked haggard.

'Mum, doctor.' He greeted them, surprised to see Lucien there. 'Ruby's having a lie in.'

'Ruby always has a lie in.' Jean retorted, acidly.

'Right.' Lucien picked up his medical bag; Jean used to say it was glued to him; and headed up the stairs.

In the bedroom, which he unceremoniously entered, he saw an unkempt, scrap of a girl. She looked moody, sullen.

'Right, Mrs Beazley.' He said sternly, although calling this girl 'Mrs Beazley' seemed very odd and frankly, wrong, 'Let's have a look at you.'

Lucien proceeded to do a complete post natal check and finished by pronouncing her fit and well and able to rejoin the world.

'I can't go out like this.' Ruby indicated her still soft figure.

'Well, madam.' Lucien was enjoying himself, 'it is a well know fact that if you feed your baby yourself and are active, your figure will return to almost normal and then daily activities will tidy up the rest. You are too late to start feeding Amelia yourself, but, if you get out and about and do the housework you'll be surprised.'

Ruby just grunted.

Lucien sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. He'd seen many a woman after their first child, confused and sore on the one hand, and, happy and excited on the other.

'Ruby, you need to get up and take control. Jean can only do so much and I want her back in Ballarat. I need her to continue her job as my receptionist and secretary, as well as my housekeeper.'

He was not prepared for the sarcastic and very mean comment that came back,

'You just want her to warm your bed.' It was clipped, acid and made Lucien very angry.

'How dare you. You have taken advantage of the best person I have ever known. She could have walked away, weeks ago, but no, she didn't. She stayed and looked after you and Amelia, she has been a mother to you and your daughter, now it's time for you to buck up your ideas and take care of Amelia and start being a wife to Christopher.' His voice was low and threatening, a tone he had only used with Munro recently, '...and don't; you ever make insinuations about Jean again.'

He rose from his seat on the side of the bed and left the room.

Downstairs Jean was preparing Amelia's feeds, loading the washer and chastising Christopher. Lucien stood out of sight for a few seconds, smiling at the comments and arguments. Now he was going to take his adored one back.

'Right, Jean.' He strode into the kitchen, 'what's going on?'

'I'm just getting Amelia's things ready for the day.' She smiled, tightly.

'You off today, Christopher?' Lucien turned to the young lieutenant.

'Yes, sir.' Christopher remembered the doctor held a higher rank than him.

'Right, we'll leave you to it.' Lucien held out his arm to Jean. 'Come, my dear, let us savour the delights of Adelaide together.'

Jean tried so hard not to laugh and actually managed it. She accepted the doctor's arm and sauntered out with a,

'See you tomorrow, Christopher.'

Christopher just stood open mouthed as they left the house, arm in arm and, damn them, smiling!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, beloved.' Lucien said, as they wandered into Adelaide together, 'where can I take you? What would you like to do?'

'Well,' she tried to think, she was so used to having the pram she was at a loss, but, 'I know it's not exciting, but I've taken Amelia for walks in the park every day and the one thing...no you'll think I'm being silly.'

'I won't think you're silly at all,' he stopped and looked at her.

'Well, I would like to just sit in the park and have a picnic.' Jean looked embarrassed at the simple pleasure she had thought of, but Lucien thought it was a lovely idea. They would be together, and so that is what they did. They went into the market and bought some food and lemonade and took it to the park, where they found a quiet spot to sit and eat and cuddle, well out of the sight of anyone else.

As dusk approached they headed back to the cottage. There was enough food in the house for Jean to make them a meal, but they had eaten well at lunch and wandered round the market again afterwards and sampled so many different things that neither was really hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean unlocked the door of the cottage and they stepped inside and shut out the world. Jean had thought she would be nervous about this new found intimacy but she wasn't. It all seemed totally normal. In the park as they cuddled and kissed she had allowed Lucien's hands to stray a little further than she should, she thought. She let him slip his hand up her leg, under her skirt, but not too high!

She went to the kitchen to put the remains of their food away in the fridge and as she turned was surprised to find him there, behind her.

'Are you hungry?' She asked, innocently, knowing full well he was not, well not for food anyway.

His answer was to take her in his arms and kiss her it seemed even longer and deeper than ever. She pulled away, breathless, and leant into him, resting her head on his chest.

'Oh, Lucien.' She whispered, 'did we do the right thing today?'

'Yes. Christopher needs to realise all you do for them.' He picked her up and took her to the living room, placing her gently on the couch. 'With a bit of luck he'll tell Ruby to get a move on. If not, well, we'll take it from there.' He poured her a sherry and himself a whisky that she had thoughtfully bought for him, in spite of her worry he drank too much.

Jean sighed and leant against him, sipping her drink. This was what she had imagined. Sitting together after a pleasant day, alone and free to do as they pleased, with no one to see or make spiteful comments.

He put his arm round her slight shoulders, it might have been his imagination but he thought she had lost a little weight, 'Tired, sweetheart?' He lay his cheek on her head, savouring the light lemony tang of her shampoo.

'Not really, not as much as usual, anyway.'

He felt, rather than saw, her smile and let her sit up to put down her drink, he smiled too, as she took his empty glass off him. He reached over to her and pulled her close and as he did she put her arms round him and gave in to the embrace, parting her lips to let his tongue in. She could taste the remnants of his whisky and her sherry made her all the sweeter to him. As they parted she slipped her hands down his chest, he had removed his tie when they had arrived after their day out and opened the top button of his shirt, she slipped her hand between the next two buttons and deftly undid then, leaning in to kiss the top part of his chest she exposed. She felt rather daring as she did this and looked up into his face. He had such a tender look on his face, not a smile as such, just a tender, understanding expression. He bent down and kissed her again, sliding his hand down her back, slowly undoing the zip of her light summer dress. Her skin felt soft to his touch as he slipped the cotton off her shoulders. His mouth moved down, kissing her chin, her neck, her collarbone as she tipped her head back to further his progress. She managed to undo all the buttons of his shirt and lift his singlet so she could touch the skin she had long dreamt about.

Lucien lifted his head and looked at her, this was not what he imagined. He'd imagined kissing and cuddling on the sofa, perhaps hands wandering a little further than seemly, but that was all. Considering her had passed on Ruby's vicious comment he had expected her to put up a wall, but instead she was throwing caution to the wind, and he had to admit, he rather liked it, which was just as well because his body was not being very subtle!

Jean knew this, and she knew they were coming to the point of no return and her body was telling her she was ready to move beyond her usual boundaries. She leant forward and kissed him, lifting his singlet higher until he had no choice but to raise his arms and allow her to relieve him of the garment so she could plant dainty kisses on his torso, the hairs tickling her nose.

Lucien felt this was a little unfair, she had her slip on so he couldn't get any further until he removed her dress. His hands moved down to her waist and he pushed the dress down her legs and she kicked it off onto the floor. His hands slid up her body under the slip and she gasped as he unclipped her bra. She shrugged the straps down and he pulled it out from under the slip with one hand while the other explored, feeling the soft rise of her breasts and the quick movements of her ribs as she breathed. He moved back to her mouth and put his arms round her, lifting her up and carrying her through to the bedroom.

As he lay her on the bed she undid his belt and he met her under the cover. He made love to her tenderly, slowly and with a consideration for her needs she had never known before. He took her beyond pleasure and her gasp and shiver of release made him smile. Afterwards she lay in his arms as he kissed her lightly, her head, eyes, nose, mouth, chin every touch taking the last of her pain away.

'I love you Jean Beazley.' He whispered.

'Lucien,' she whispered back, 'shut up and kiss me.' A request he was more than happy to comply with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean awoke still wrapped in her lover's arms and she smiled at the memory of the previous night. After she'd told him to shut up and kiss her they'd made love again, still tenderly, he still considered her needs while she responded eagerly to him. She did not feel in the slightest bit guilty, which strangely made her feel guilty; for not feeling guilty. She decided God would know so there was no need to confess to the priest. She might whisper an extra 'Hail Mary' at Mass, which, if she didn't get a move on, she would miss, again. She tried to move but as she did Lucien's arms tightened around her, and he opened one eye.

'Going somewhere?' He quipped.

'I really should go to church, darling, I haven't been for two weeks.' She kissed his chin, the only part she could reach from that position.

'Must you?'

'Don't be petulant, Lucien.' She scolded, lightly, 'you could come with me.'

'Well, I suppose it would mean I get to spend all the day with you.' He could perhaps give her this, be part of her world, at least this once. He had long ago given up on God, life had not shown him a just and loving God, but Jean still had her faith and it was not for him to take that from her.

They took turns to use the bathroom, Jean first as always and while he bathed and dressed she made breakfast, not even Jean could worship on an empty stomach. She was surprised he agreed to attend church with her but he had said he was unlikely to take communion, he would sit through the service just to be with her. She knew it was difficult for him and she accepted it, she was just happy he had made the effort to please her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They strolled arm in arm to the nearest church and sat at the back. To please Jean, Lucien took part in the service and she delighted in hearing his light baritone in the hymns. He, in turn, loved hearing her sweet soprano voice lifted in song. He watched her with love in his heart as she went to take communion and regretted sitting so far back, he didn't want her to be so far away. As she returned to her seat beside him he saw her pause; something had caught her eye and surprised her.

'Are you alright?' He asked, concern in his eyes.

'Yes, I saw Christopher.' She whispered, 'I didn't expect him to be in church. I usually had to drag both the boys just for special festivals.'

'Don't suppose Ruby is with him?'

'Not that I noticed.' Jean turned her attention to her prayer book for the last part of the service. Subject closed.

Jean blinked in the bright sunlight as they left the church. The priest greeted them, he was pleasant, noting he had not seen them before.

'No, we are just seeing family, we don't live in Adelaide.' Jean smiled sweetly.

'Well, welcome, perhaps we'll see you again.' He offered.

'Perhaps.' Lucien offered Jean his arm and they walked away.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She squeezed his arm and lifted her head to kiss his cheek. She knew he had only gone to church to please her and she loved him all the more for it.

'For you, my love, anything.' But she knew it was unlikely she would get him into church again, except if he agreed to a church wedding and she wasn't going to push him into it, that was not the way to start a marriage. 'Do you want to wait for Christopher?'

'I don't think he saw me, so, not this time.' Jean thought a meeting after what they had done, leaving him to deal with Ruby and Amelia on his own the previous day, might lead to an argument and she didn't want one in public.

They found a small restaurant that was serving lunches, Lucien said it would save Jean cooking, give her the day off, and they spent a pleasant hour over a well prepared meal and glass of wine. They were able to plan the rest of their day and evening before Lucien headed off on the early train, back to Ballarat. That, they did not talk about, if they ignored it, it might not happen.

After lunch they took a stroll through the park to Christopher's. Jean was not going to give them the satisfaction of saying she dropped her family for her fiancée, she was there to help them and help them she would, but she did need some time with Lucien. After all he was only there for the weekend. As they got to the front of the house they could hear Ruby screaming at her husband.

'No! I'm not going to do it, it's disgusting!' Jean rightly surmised Amelia's nappy needed changing.

'For God's sake, Ruby, it's a natural function!' Christopher yelled back.

'But nobody touches it!' Ruby argued back.

'Well put some bloody rubber gloves on then!' Christopher had an answer for that too.

In amidst all this rowing was the anguished crying of a baby, and Jean could not stand it. She pushed the door open and dashed into the house, followed by Lucien also worried about the child. Jean ran into the kitchen and snatched up her granddaughter from the pram,

'It's alright, sweetie, grandma's here.' Jean soothed the child, kissing her, rocking her as she took her to find clean nappies and cream for the rash she knew she would have. Jean removed the nappy, it must have been on for some time. Cleaning her she took her to the bathroom and washed her with clean, warm water in the sink. Amelia's cries had reduced to hiccupping sobs and as she saw to the baby, Jean's tears fell onto her pretty little head. She finished cleaning and dressed Amelia. Cradling the child she went downstairs and went to find a bottle. Lucien was talking to Ruby and Christopher in the living room, perhaps he could do something about the girl's obvious phobia. Jean couldn't face them so went and sat in the kitchen and warmed up a feed for her granddaughter. Amelia recognised a calm and reassuring presence and took the feed well. She drifted into a satisfied sleep in Jean's arms, knowing she was loved. Lucien went to find her, he was saddened to see she had been crying. He leant over and kissed the top of her head then sat next to her.

'I think the only thing is to hire a nanny-housekeeper.' He had had a long talk with the young couple, 'Ruby really has an obsessive fear of dealing with someone else's bodily fluids, or the contents of Amelia's nappy.'

Jean's shoulders sagged, she had a feeling that was the only solution, at least until Amelia was out of nappies. 'You're right, I think I realised that last week.' She leant her head on his shoulder and he put his arm round her.

'Well, let's get to it. There must be an agency in town we can look to.' He said. 'I'll stay a couple more days to help.'

'Oh Lucien, Alice is doing your job, we can't afford for you to lose so much income.' Jean wanted him to stay but she had to be realistic.

'When do I take holiday? Hmm?' He said, 'The police pay me a retainer plus a fee for each job, Alice is taking the fees from the patients for her fees. We'll manage, it won't be for long.'

Jean had to agree, money wasn't tight, at the moment, but more time taken away from his surgery and the police would affect their savings. Still, she could make economies when she got back, and he wouldn't have to pay her as a housekeeper after they married.

They told Christopher that the search for a nanny-housekeeper would start the following day. Jean would continue to help with Amelia but expected Ruby to do some of the housework. Christopher agreed and told them what his budget was for the help. Being a housekeeper, Jean knew what the costs were likely to be and agreed she could probably find someone to fit the bill. Whoever they hired would have to stay in Amelia's room and would only be required until Amelia was out of nappies, Ruby could take over after that.

Jean sorted out Amelia's feeds for the rest of the day and first thing in the morning. She got Christopher to see to a meal for him and his wife and then they left, to spend the evening together, thinking about what they would require in the help.

Back at the cottage Jean went to the kitchen to make a light supper for them both. The remains of the food they had bought in the market the previous day sufficed, with cup of tea. Lucien sent her into the living room while he washed up. She kissed him and smiled as she went to pour their evening drinks. His kindness and generosity made her feel the luckiest woman on the earth and she was prepared to show him how much it meant to her whenever and wherever she could. So, rather than going straight into the living room she nipped into the bedroom and slipped out of her clothes and put on her new robe. One she had treated herself to when she thought of Lucien coming to spend the weekend with her. Even after going to Mass, she still didn't feel guilty about sleeping with a man she was not married to, something she thought they ought to remedy sooner rather than later, but she could not push him on that.

'I'm just going to ring Alice and Mattie to let them know I won't be back tomorrow.' Lucien called through to her.

'Ok, your whisky's poured.' She answered.

'Don't start without me.'

Jean giggled at that, given she was now wearing a robe and nothing else! She half heard him tell Alice what was going on and thank her for her help. She didn't hear Alice tell Lucien he should stay as long as he was needed, and no, she wasn't going to take all the fees, in fact the experience was pay enough. Lucien just crossed his fingers and hoped she didn't frighten off his patients, knowing she didn't suffer fools gladly, he thanked her again and said he would ring when he had more news.

He went into the living room and stopped in his tracks. She looked up at him through her lashes, coy and very sexy. His breath caught in his throat.

'I told you not to start without me.' He grinned.

'Just saving time.' She giggled back and let him pull her into an embrace, a kiss long and passionate.

Pulling away he slipped his hand inside her robe, finding skin so soft, warm and inviting. She caught his hand and moved it outside the cloth. He stuck out his bottom lip which she touched with her finger. She undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, raised his singlet and kissed his torso, as she had done the night before. Then she put her arms round his neck and indicated he should take her to bed, and when he did she undressed him the way he had done her. She touched him in places she had been too shy to touch the previous night but now she was bold, he had taught her to be bold, to ask for what she wanted because he was prepared to give her everything, every fibre of his being was hers to take. Their lovemaking that night was more frantic, more urgent than before but still tender and considerate. She thought her heart would stop as release took over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien's arms held her tight as she woke the next morning, it made her feel secure, safe and ready for the day ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher's house tidied, Ruby scolded and Amelia in the pram, Jean and Lucien headed into Adelaide to find a domestic agency. The first one they found did not supply nannies, but they were able to suggest another who may suit their needs better. This agency was much more helpful, they had a number of nanny-housekeepers on their books and could arrange interviews quickly. They studied the resumes of three likely candidates and arranged that they would meet at the Beazley house the following day.

Jean felt better that something was being sorted for her family, and she had Lucien to thank for that. They spent the rest of the day at the cottage after shopping for some essential food items and walking through the park. They had arranged that Christopher would collect Amelia after work and Jean would put a meal ready for him and Ruby. That would, in fact, be a portion of what she and Lucien were eating, and as it was hot weather it would be simple cold meat and salad.

As Christopher wheeled the pram away from his mother's temporary home he felt suddenly grateful for all she and the doctor were doing for them, in spite of the arguments and recriminations, he really was very glad he'd asked her to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interviews the next day were very interesting and ultimately successful. they offered the post to a woman about Jean's age, firm, no nonsense but kind. When they had told her about Ruby's fear and her feelings about her baby she had said she would soon sort out a way of working. She said she felt that she could carry on the way Jean had been dealing with things, would give them weekly updates by phone and would also ring if she had any concerns. The final act was to introduce her to Ruby, who Jean had insisted was bathed and dressed to meet the woman who was going to take all her tasks off her and leave her to her glossy magazines and gossips. The post came with a month's trial, before it would be made settled and would then continue until Amelia and Ruby no longer required such full attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay against Lucien's chest satisfied from his attentions in bed and sighed. He drew lazy circles on her naked back with a finger and kissed the top of her head. She wriggled against him, which made him smile and pull her closer.

'Jean?' He murmured, wondering how to bring up the subject of their wedding. He'd given it some thought over the past two days and he felt that they should marry sooner rather than later. There was nothing to stop them, they were both widowed, free to marry, but he didn't want Jean to think he wanted to rush things. There again they were intimate, what a silly phrase, he thought, they slept together, had relations, how many ways were there to say it? Anyway, how to broach the subject.

'Hmm...' It was more a sigh, an exhaled breath than anything.

'How long do you want to wait until we get married?'

She lifted her head to look into his handsome face. 'Well, we have rather put the cart before the horse, haven't we? So, perhaps we'd better get a move on.' Could he read her mind?

'Here or at home?' Either place was likely to cause some gossip. The people in Adelaide assumed they were married, and the people in Ballarat would just say that it was about time, given their living arrangements. '...and do you want a church wedding?'

'Well, a church wedding would be nice, but they take a lot of organising, and the priest here might be confused. I'm sure he thought we were married when we went to church on Sunday.' Jean had given it further thought, a civil wedding would cover the legalities, she would be Mrs Jean Blake, and that was all that mattered.

'Are you sure, a civil wedding?' Lucien was almost relieved, church once in thirty years had been a bit of a shock.

'Lucien,' she pushed herself up to look at him, 'I really don't mind, All I want is to be married to you, and why should we wait? It might be easier here at City Hall, quiet. I don't want a fuss, that's what I had last time, just a simple ceremony will be just fine.' She leant over and kissed him and went back to lying half on his chest.

'We seem to be doing things rather fast, sorting out a nanny, getting engaged, thinking about a wedding, all within a month.' He kissed the top of her head, 'there's no stopping Jean Beazley when she gets going, is there?'

'Is it too fast for you?' She tipped her head up, suddenly worried he'd get cold feet.

'Not at all. Anything else we need to do?'

'Well, you could kiss me.' Jean grinned.

'Really, woman, you're insatiable!' But he obliged anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Lucien left for Ballarat the following day they managed to fix a date for their wedding at City Hall, the registrar was really most accommodating. They had two weeks to find two witnesses, for Jean to find something to wear and for Lucien to make absolutely sure he would be there. They decided not to tell anyone at home, except for Alice, who would have to stand in for the doctor again! Jean hoped to persuade Christopher to be one witness and perhaps the nanny the other. Jean and Ruby had now reached an understanding, they just avoided each other which hurt Jean more than Ruby. Lucien told her that it was Ruby's loss and maybe over time she would come to at least learn to be civil to her mother-in-law and recognise that she only had the best of intentions.

Lucien left her to her organising and arranging Christopher and nanny Mary. He knew she would be well occupied. He hoped to be back at the weekend or early the next week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean continued to visit her granddaughter each day and take her for an afternoon walk. She found nanny to be firm and fair, loving to the baby, organised in the house and they formed a friendship, a united front against all comers. Ruby was quite relieved to not have to deal with the infant any more. She started to dress and brush her hair. She would sit in the living room, reading magazines, or she would go out to see girl friends who did not have children, telling them she had help in the house and with the baby as if it was completely normal.

Mary was delighted to be asked to be a witness at the wedding, after she had got over her shock at finding that the doctor and Jean were not actually man and wife. Jean explained she was his housekeeper and receptionist for the practice, it was he who had arranged her two bedroom cottage, the emphasis on two bedrooms, and he who had helped her come to terms with her family problems. Mary was no naive school girl and smiled, who was she to judge? They were a nice couple and deserved happiness. She had come to her calling after losing her husband in a mining accident ten years previously and could only wish them well. She said she would make sure Amelia was suitably attired for the occasion.

Christopher agreed to be the other witness but Ruby had said she would not attend, she had arranged to lunch with some friends. Christopher tried to persuade her but she was not to be moved. Christopher felt torn and told her she was being selfish and childish. Ruby just opened her magazine.

Lucien continued to ring every evening sometimes later than she would have liked but never missing a day. He was pleased the preparations for the wedding were proceeding well and he had asked Alice to take over for him two days before and two days after the wedding. He and Jean had agreed that they would have a proper honeymoon sometime in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the day dawned when they were to be wed. Jean had banished Lucien to the spare bedroom for the night before. He'd grinned as he kissed her goodnight, both glad that this was the last time they would have to appear to be sleeping alone. From tonight they would not have to part, her to the upper part of the house in Ballarat and him to the room on the ground floor. When he left two days hence he would be taking his new wife with him, the lease on the cottage closed off and their new life beginning.

Christopher was to take her to City Hall and give her away. Her joy was infectious and he was actually looking forward to seeing her married to Dr Blake because he knew she would finally be happy and settled and cared for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien turned round as they entered the small room, she was a vision in pale blue. Elegant and smart in a tailored suit and just a simple decoration in her hair. She carried a small posy of white roses, with sprigs of rosemary to set them off, for remembrance and luck.

Christopher had given nanny some money for a special dress for Amelia, and she lay asleep in Mary's arms, all frills and bows. Jean had smiled so pleased to see the effort her new friend had made with her granddaughter.

The ceremony was short and sweet, although Jean had a slight worry. Lucien had not mentioned taking her to get a ring, a wedding band. She had secreted her old ring in her glove, just in case, but Lucien had one special trick up his sleeve. As he slipped a plain gold band onto her finger he mouthed 'mother's'. She gasped and as he leaned in to 'kiss the bride' he whispered,

'I wanted to give you something that meant everything to me and dad.' He looked into her eyes, 'he brought us together and she would have loved you.'

Jean couldn't speak, it was the most beautiful thought and she couldn't have been happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it. Jean and Lucien married, at last, Ruby sorted and Christopher resigned to his lot. Sorry this chapter is so long but, as always reviews and comments welcome. An epilogue will follow, as may a 'spin off.' No promises just a tiny thought. x


	6. First Class (sort of an epilogue)

'Dr Blake's residence!' Mattie trilled down the phone. She hoped it would be Jean or Lucien to tell her they were on their way back from their vastly delayed honeymoon. After returning from Adelaide, eight months ago the doctor and the second Mrs Blake had settled down to life in Ballarat. Jean continued to keep house, run the business and chastise and love Lucien in equal measures. It was a happy household, bright and full of fun. The gossips had stopped making too many snide remarks and many had actively congratulated her and the doctor. New patients had registered at the practice, and Alice had started working there part time, when duties at the morgue allowed. Life was good, very good.

'Can I speak to Mrs Blake, please?'

'Oh, is that Christopher?' Mattie thought she recognised the voice, 'Jean and Lucien are away, on honeymoon. They're due back any time now. Can I help you?'

'Oh.' He sounded unsure, Christopher knew his mother was on an extended tour of Europe but thought she'd have been back by now, 'I just wanted to... Tell you what, would you mind getting her to ring me when she gets back. Tell her not to worry, I just need to speak to her.'

'Right, ok.' Mattie was sure something important needed saying. 'Is Amelia ok? Only she's bound to ask about her, and if I haven't got an answer, well, you know your mother.'

'Amelia's fine, two teeth. Nanny says she's a great girl.' Christopher had a smile in his voice, Nanny was the best idea Blake had had.

'I am pleased, hope the teeth weren't too much trouble. I'll let your mum know when she gets back.' Mattie finished the call and wrote down the message, there were so many for the happy couple she had given up trying to remember them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien put the cases into the boot of the taxi. He turned to look at Jean, tired from her journey and so glad to be back home. They had toured France, Germany and Italy, then back to Scotland and his old university city of Edinburgh, before flying home, and Jean had drunk in the sights and sounds of places she had never before thought she would get to see. He had been an attentive guide and an even more attentive lover, so much so she had barely given a thought to what had gone before. But now they were back, back to patients, police cases, autopsies, but most of all friends and family. She was looking forward to hearing what Mattie and Charlie had been up to, what news from Adelaide; Nanny had promised to keep sending updates even while they were away; how had Alice coped for such a long time with the practice and the police surgeon work?

'Happy, sweetheart?' He whispered in her ear as they drew up on to the drive.

'Very.' She turned and kissed him.

Mattie had heard the crunch of tyres outside and was at the door before they had even alighted from the car.

'Jean! Lucien!' She ran to them arms open and gathered the both of them in to a hug.

'Well, hello to you too.' Lucien grinned and hugged her back.

'You both look so well, Jean I love the outfit, Paris?' Mattie raised an eyebrow.

'Rome.' Jean kissed her cheek, 'Hello Mattie, how are you?'

'Honestly, Jean.' Mattie rolled her eyes, 'anybody would think you'd just been to Adelaide again. But, you're tired, tea, I think.'

'That would be lovely.' Jean linked arms with the younger woman and went into the house while Lucien paid the driver and brought their cases into the house.

There was so much to talk about and Mattie had an endless stream of questions about where they had been and what they had seen, that in the end Lucien had to stop her. Jean was exhausted and he was tired too,

'There's time enough to tell you everything, Mattie,' He pulled her aside as Jean went to start unpacking, 'let Jean rest please. It's a long flight and the time difference...'

'She is alright, isn't she, Lucien?' Mattie suddenly was worried she was ill.

'She's fine. Mattie don't worry, I'm pretty shattered too, so we'd like some peace, just for tonight.' He patted her arm, he, like Jean needed some sleep.

'Sorry.' Mattie was mortified she'd upset them. 'There are a lot of messages for you both. Christopher wants to speak to Jean.'

'He'll have to wait until tomorrow.'

Charlie had thoughtfully prepared a roast, Mrs Toohey had not been re-engaged when Jean and her husband had left, the young couple were happy to sort themselves out, so Jean didn't even have to cook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked at the suitcases in the bedroom, one had their nightwear in and that was the only one she was going to unpack, she was jet-lagged and so was Lucien so it would be bed and sleep. She sort everything out the next day, even the call to Christopher. As long as there was nothing to worry about, and Mattie had said there wasn't, it could wait, she wouldn't take in what he said anyway. She had a quick wash and sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off her shoes. Lucien walked in and smiled, Jean could barely keep her eyes open.

'Come on, you.' Lucien proceeded to undress her and lay her down on the bed, bringing the covers over her. She was asleep before he had got round to his side of the bed. He slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms round her, joining her in a deep, dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Refreshed after a good night's sleep, Jean read the messages and passed the patient notes to Lucien. Nanny Mary had been as good as her word and the weekly updates of Amelia's progress had kept coming. Amelia was now just over ten months old, had several teeth, and would soon be walking. There was a letter from Adelaide, it was just a quick note.

'Dear Dr and Mrs Blake,

Just thought you'd like to see how Amelia is growing, this photograph was taken in the park.

Regards

Nanny Mary.'

The photograph showed a bright smiling baby, with masses of dark curls, sitting on a blanket playing with a toy. It looked like a rabbit. Must be some soft toy, Jean thought. She showed the picture to Lucien who said she was just like her grandmother.

Jean decided she'd better ring Christopher, see what he wanted.

'Hello, Christopher, how are you?' Jean was pleased to hear his voice.

'Well, thanks, mum. How are you both? How was the trip?' He sounded guarded.

'We're both very well, thank you. The trip was wonderful, you won't believe the places I've been, France, Germany, Italy, Scotland, it was amazing.' She sounded so happy to her son, he was glad she had had the chance to travel, it was what she had always regretted.

'Mum, I'm sorry, I need to talk to you.' He had to tell her, and quick, 'I'm being posted overseas.'

'Oh, where?' Jean wasn't sure she was going to like what she was about to hear.

'Vietnam. That's the problem. Ruby can come but, well, we don't think it would be a good idea to take Amelia. I don't really want to take Ruby, but if I don't I'll never hear the last of it, and maybe we can sort out our differences.'

Jean knew the fallout from Amelia's birth and Ruby's failure to bond with her daughter still was a problem for the couple. Amelia would be their only child, of that she was sure.

'So, what you're saying is, you want Amelia to come to us.' Jean could read her son like a book, even over the phone.

'Well, I think it would be best. We have to give up the house, Nanny won't be allowed to take it over. It will be given to another family. And that's another thing, I don't know what to do about Mary. She's been a Godsend, for which I will be eternally grateful to you and the doc, and Amelia adores her.' Jean could hear him battling with his dilemma. She knew Lucien would never let her abandon her granddaughter but having a baby around the place, with patients coming and going would be difficult.

'Christopher, I'm going to put the phone down now, but I will ring you back in a couple of hours. I need to talk to Lucien, but don't worry about Amelia, of course we'll have her, and of course Nanny needs to be looked after.' Jean said.

'Thanks mum. Talk to you later then.' Jean could hear the relief in his voice and she had a germ of an idea but she needed to check something first and talk to Lucien, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Twenty four years later:**

Amelia looked out over the audience and smiled. There they were, the two who had taken her in when her parents had taken a posting to Vietnam when she was less than a year old, and beside them Nanny Mary who had been with her until she was seven, before moving on to another family. But Mary had never lost touch with her. Next to Pops was his and Jean's son, Thomas, who Mary had helped Jean with until he was five; her step-uncle, more of an annoying brother really, and one she loved as such. Mum, (grandma really, but she had become mum all those years ago) was dabbing her eyes but smiling broadly. Pops had the silliest, proudest look on his face as she was called up to the lectern to collect her award,

'Amelia Beazley-Blake, First Class Honours degree in Medicine.'

A round of applause, but the loudest was Pops, Dr Lucien Blake, the man who had inspired her to take up medicine.

Amelia looked forward to the day when Thomas stood there to receive his award in medicine and they had decided they'd take over the family business one day.

They met after the ceremony for a celebratory meal.

'Amelia, I didn't know you'd added Pops' name to yours.' Jean held her granddaughter's hands.

'You both brought me up, I've always felt I was a Blake, so I decided to, I hope, honour all you have both done for me.'

'And you have,' Lucien hugged her, 'thank you. We are both so immensely proud of you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope that tidies it up for you all. I wanted Jean and Lucien to have their own child but not got through the pregnancy, again. So fast forward twenty four years to, I hope, an ending that would be nice to see.


End file.
